villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:MenInBlak/Blade Runner 2049
Ok, so I'm gonna do one of these review-type things, and I only recently watched the new Sci-Fi movie Blade Runner 2049, a sequel to 1982 Blade Runner. Here are my thoughts on this very hyped-up movie. (Warning: Spoilers. I'm gonna try not to reveal that much about the movie in the text, and keep certain major characters outside the text, there are characters i won't talk about in the text, but there will still be some major spoilers, so now you know) Let's start with the plot, the plot is basically about this new blade runner dude named K, who knows about a secret that if revealed, will make everything in the world go nuts, so he tries keeping this a secret. After a while, K goes on a quest to find a man known as Rick Deckard, who was a former blade runner that disappeared over 30 years ago. This plot is interesting, but the problem about it is that in the beginning of the movie, the plot feels extremely boring and weird, and it isn't because I don't understand it, it's because it does really feel weird and awkward, and while the point with the characters is that they are artificially intelligent beings, it feels really stale with every character being a semi-sociopath, hell, because of the emotionless personality, i genuinely thought that K would be a protagonist-villain, considering his lack of remorse after killing people, or should i say robots. In the middle of the movie, however, the movie starts getting a bit more interesting, with K talking about his "childhood memories", and finding his wooden horse that he used to play with as a "child". And then, Rick Deckard gets introduced. Deckard was an awesome character in my opinion, and he gave the movie more personality. And after this, the movie becomes more action-based, yet keeps the sociopathic personality of the characters, but now it works, because the action goes well with the behavior of the characters. Now I'm gonna go to the characters of the film, let's start with the protagonist, K. K was certainly badass, but, as stated before, he should have had more personality, the depression of the character highly affects the movie and makes it quite uninteresting to watch. At the end, though, his character works more because of the action sequences. The secondary protagonist was Rick Deckard, this character is likeable, at first he is seen as a brutal guy who only wants to kill people, but is later seen as somewhat funny, yet badass. When watching the movie, I'm almost certain you will like him. The central antagonist in the film, would probably be Luv, you're just gonna hate her at the end of the movie, that's all I'm gonna say. Overall, there are alot of mixed opinions about this film, some say it's an amazing masterpiece, some say it's a boring piece of trash. I heard one guy behind me in the theatre say loud "what a shit movie this was, WHAT a shit movie!" and then someone else talked about how amazing it was. I give this film 6.4/10. Category:Blog posts